Sternberg’s Triangular Theory of Love
by Mandolin Reign
Summary: A look at GSR using Sternberg’s Triangular Theory of Love. Each chapter will be based on one of the three components of the theory: intimacy, passion, and commitment.
1. Intimacy

Sternberg's Triangular Theory of Love

_

* * *

AN: This idea came to me while reading about different theories of love, relationships, and families. There will be three chapters, one for each component of the theory. I am very curious to know what you think of this, so please review. Spoilers for 'Nesting Dolls,' 'Committed,' and 'Grave Danger.' Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I know, you're shocked.)__**

* * *

Sternberg's Triangular Theory of Love**_

_**According to Sternberg's Triangular Theory of Love, in order to have love you must also have intimacy, passion, and commitment. These three components make up the walls of a triangle. Love is contained within these walls. If one does not exist, or is torn down, love will not remain.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Intimacy**

Sara sat holding her knees as her body shook with each sob that broke free. She hadn't cried like this in years, and he was here watching her breakdown. She had just confessed her deepest darkest secret to him and now she felt lost in time and space. _Would he look at her differently now, like others had when it happened? Would he run away, unable to cope with this new knowledge?_

Grissom sat watching his protégé crumble in front of him. The weight of the long-held secret forcing her down. His chest ached at the sight of the sobs that shook her body. He didn't know what to say to make it better. There were no words that could take away her pain. The only thing he could do was to reach out and take her hand.

She gripped his hand like it was the last breath of air on earth. They sat with their hands entwined until Sara calmed down. Once her breathing had become normal again, he stood and retrieved a glass of water from her kitchen and gave it to her to drink. As he watched through concerned eyes, he became aware of the vibrations caused by his cell phone. After he finished reading the text message, he turned to Sara who was still sipping the cool liquid. "I'm sorry; I have to get back to the lab."

She nodded with a slight shake, and he added, "Would it be alright if I brought some take out over after shift ends?"

She attempted a smile, but failed as she gave him the out she thought he would eagerly take, "You don't have to, I'll be alright."

"I want to. Get some rest, and I'll be back in awhile."

She gave a half smile and nodded again. Without even thinking about it he bent over and kissed her forehead, and then he was gone.

As time went on they began to talk more often, usually over meals. It was comfortable. It was casual, and it was happening two to three times a week. Usually it would happen if they left the lab at the same time.

At first it was casual conversations, but over time they become more intimate. Sara had already shared her biggest secret, but she opened up more about her family life, about foster care, and about college. She shared that not all of her memories of her father were bad ones. The trips to the beach, being his assistant gardener, playing cards were all remembered fondly. She shared her confusion over how you can hate someone so much, and yet still love them.

She told him that she always knew what kind of a day it was going to be based on her father's mood in the morning. She knew the cues that would start him drinking, which lead to the yelling, which eventually lead to the fights.

She told him that her mother wasn't much better. After her father would get drunk and yell and fight and pass out, her mother would repeat the cycle. Well almost, her mom would drink and yell, but she would never lay a hand on her children. She would however give it as good as she got to her husband.

Sometimes when Sara spoke she would speak in an even tone, as if someone else was speaking through her, and other times she would speak through tears. Grissom was there to hold her hand when she needed comforting, give her a shoulder to lean on when she needed support, make her smile when she needed a laugh, but through it all he listened to every word she spoke.

In turn Grissom began to open up to Sara. He shared his insecurities about life. He told her stories about his family. She learned that his birth father left when he was very young and how he had been adopted by his stepfather who passed away when he was only nine-years-old.

He told her about his mother's hearing loss and about his fear of a similar fate. He was fearful of not being able to do the job he loved as a result. She was the only one he felt safe in sharing most of his secrets with. She gave him the greatest gift he had ever received. She listened to him. She cared about what he had to say.

Yes, between all of the lectures he had lead, classed he had taught, he had had hundreds if not thousands of people listening to him. That was different though. They didn't want to hear about him, only about what he did, how he did it, and why. Sara wanted to hear about him, who he was, his thoughts, his dreams, his fantasies, his desires, and his regrets. She offered him the same support he gave to her.

As time continued to pass, they came to depend on each other for support when cases were stressful or difficult. They celebrated their triumphs and comforted their sorrows together.

When Sara returned home the night following the case that took them to the Desert State Psychiatric Hospital, she was still a little shaken after her ordeal with Adam Trent. Memories of her own experiences with her mother flooded back. She tried to shake the thoughts from her head, but they crept back inside. The fear, the confusion, the loss, the anger invaded her mind.

She started for her phone when there was knock at her door. Changing direction she made her way to the door. She smiled as she peered through the peep hole and immediately opened the door to the visitor on the other side.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She could hear the concern in his voice.

"I've had better days," her eyes fell to the floor, but came back to meet his eyes as she continued, "But I'll be fine."

"I know you will, but I needed to see for myself." He thought for a minute, and then he made one of the biggest confessions he had ever made to her, "I was afraid I was going to lose you earlier. I don't ever want to know what losing you feels like."

His words caught her off guard and she did not know how to respond at first. There was so much she was learning about this man. There was so much he was learning about her as well.

They were learning when the other one needed them. She knew when he wanted company and when he wanted to be alone. She knew when he would say one thing, but really meant another.

He knew when she needed support and when she needed to handle something on her own. He knew when it was okay to show up at her place unannounced and when he needed to call first. He could tell by the sound of her voice rather than her words when she wanted to be alone and when she needed him.

After Nick's kidnapping he arrived home and was not surprised to see Sara pull up behind his car before he made it inside. She slowly made her way up the walkway, never taking her eyes from his.

She spoke when she got closer, "Thought you might want some company."

He opened the door and guided her through it.

_

* * *

TBC…_


	2. Passion

**Sternberg's Triangular Theory of Love **

_

* * *

AN: This idea came to me while reading about different theories of love, relationships, and families. I am very curious to know what you think of this, so please review. Spoilers for 'Nesting Dolls,' 'Committed,' and 'Grave Danger.' Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I know, you're shocked.)__**

* * *

Sternberg's Triangular Theory of Love**_

_**According to Sternberg's Triangular Theory of Love, in order to have love you must also have intimacy, passion, and commitment. These three components make up the walls of a triangle. Love is contained within these walls. If one does not exist, or is torn down, love will not remain.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Passion**

After Sara's confession that her mother had killed her father in a fit of rage, Grissom had unavoidably been called back to the lab. He was now returning with the promised takeout. When she opened the door, she still looked so frail, and so broken that he fought every impulse he had that was screaming, _Take her into your arms!_

They ate in a comfortable silence and cleaned up together afterwards. He knew that he should leave, but he wasn't ready. Thankfully, she wasn't ready for him to leave either.

"Do you want to stay? I mean we could watch some T.V. or something."

He nodded his agreement, and then walked to the couch with his hand on the small of her back. They settled on an episode of _Myth Busters_ on the Discovery Channel.

Before long, they were comfortably positioned on the couch. She was leaning against his side as his arm draped around her shoulders.

After that night they began spending more and more time together. Each time they were just a little more physical than the time before. What had started as a simple hand holding evolved to an arm around her shoulders. She would lean against him. He would hold her. She would casually touch his arm. He would gently kiss her forehead. She would kiss his lips. He would welcome her tongue into his mouth. She would wrap her arms around his neck. His hands would explore her body as her hands did the same to his body.

The passion continued to build until it exploded. She had been held captive at the Desert State Psychiatric Hospital by Adam Trent. Grissom had shown up unannounced at her apartment.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He told when she opened the door.

"I've had better days," he watched her eyes dance around the room before meeting his gaze, "But I'll be fine."

"I know you will, but I needed to see for myself." She wasn't surprised he needed reassurance, but the next part caught her off guard. "I was afraid I was going to lose you earlier. I don't ever want to know what losing you feels like."

Her eyes darted at him. _Were her ears deceiving her? He was waiting for a response, but what could she say? Nothing, she could say nothing. _She practically jumped into his arms and kissed his lips. He eagerly returned the kiss. They both deepened it. Eventually, he was brushing his lips over her face, her ears, and her neck. Her moans begged him for more, and he happily obliged.

Sara woke the next morning next to the man who had helped to cause the tangled mess that was her bed. There were clothes were strewn throughout the room and trailing down the hall.

She rolled over under the weight of his arm over her body. He was still sound asleep. She gently kissed his lips, and then gingerly licked his earlobe. His eyes popped open, "Sara."

"Uh-huh," she said as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said innocently, but her actions were anything but innocent.

She only touched him two or three more times, but the excitement it elicited caused him to flip her over on her back.

"What are you doing?" She casually asked.

"Nothing," only he did not sound so innocent.

Their physical relationship continued to blossom from this point on. Over the next few weeks they christened every room in Sara's apartment and almost all of the rooms in Grissom's town home. Sometimes they rushed. Sometimes they took their time. Sometimes Sara took the lead, and other times Grissom was in control.

The night that they nearly lost Nick she needed to be with him and she knew he needed her as well. She drove to his place and arrived just after he had, and slowly made her way up the walkway, never taking her eyes from his.

She spoke when she was within earshot, "Thought you might want some company."

He opened the door and guided her through it. They spent the rest of the day in his bed, making love, holding each other, and resting their over exhausted bodies.

_

* * *

TBC…_


	3. Commitment

**Sternberg's Triangular Theory of Love **

_

* * *

(AN: Well, this is it, the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much the the wonderfully encouraging reviews. Please let me know what you think about this final chapter as well. Spoilers for 'Nesting Dolls,' 'Committed,' and 'Grave Danger.' Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I know, you're shocked.)_

_**Sternberg's Triangular Theory of Love **_

_**According to Sternberg's Triangular Theory of Love, in order to have love you must also have intimacy, passion, and commitment. These three components make up the walls of a triangle. Love is contained within these walls. If one does not exist, or is torn down, love will not remain.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Commitment**

He watched the emotions play across Sara's face as she told him about her family secret. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to lessen her pain, but he couldn't, and so he settled for supporting her decision to share her thoughts and fears with him.

He wasn't ready to leave when he was called back to the lab, but he reluctantly left with a promise to return. She offered a chance for him to back out, but he wanted to come back. He would return, not only for her, but for himself as well.

When he arrived at the lab, he was once again greeted by a reminder that Ecklie was looking for him. After telling Ecklie that he would take full responsibility for Sara, he finished some odds and ends, and then left for the day.

He had told Sara that he would pick up some takeout and bring it over so that was his first priority for the day.

She was his priority that day, but there were days to come where his well being was her priority. As they started spending more time together their commitment to each other grew stronger.

After awhile they came to depend on each other for conversation, support, physical comfort, and company. They would talk for hours, or they would just hold each other in silence. They would read together, or watch TV together. They shared most of their meals together.

After Sara's experience at the Desert State Psychiatric Hospital, their relationship moved to a new level. They were no longer just dating they were now lovers. They began spending even more of their down time together. They both still had times when they desired to be alone, but they had come to enjoy their time together even more.

The night Nick had been found, they lay in his bed together holding each other. Grissom reached his arm around her and she leaned into his embrace, tracing random patterns on his hand that was draped across her shoulder.

"I never thought this would be possible," he looked at the mangled comforter that was covering their naked bodies, "Us, I mean. I was afraid to move forward."

"And now that we have?"

"No regrets." He smiled at her.

"Mmm," she smiled at him while continuing to caress his hand.

"Sara," now he was looking right at her, "I love you."

She gave him a bashful smile before kissing him lightly on the lips, "I love you too."

_

* * *

The End_


End file.
